Oceandust
by the dark savi0r
Summary: 28 years ago twins were sent to this world to escape a curse 11 years ago Emma gave birth to Henry 10 years ago harry was thrown in Azkaban now out he finds her in newly curse broken storybrooke AU spoilers for season 1-2 (for now) warnings Slash past child abuse & smoking emma and harry are twins
1. Chapter 1

(A/N so... this is the beginning of this story that been floating in my head for like a month.

Spoilers for season 1-5 (more like 1 and 2 but I forget what parts are revealed in what season so this is just to be on the safe side)

Just to let everyone know I do not own once upon a time nor Harry Potter.

And this will be slash between Harry and Killian

And parts will be dark

And my timeline is all messed up

And my grammar stinks and so does my spelling

Other pairings will be

Snow/charming

Past Neal/Emma

Regina/Robin (not for a while though)

...

Also question any ideas who to pair Emma with I'm open to just about anything. But Emma and Neal won't happen (sorry) I'm thinking about someone from hp but I'm not sure yet.)

" stay out of the light and whatever you do don't let him know your name; if he knows your name he will have power over you" the guard warned them as they walked down the dark tunnel leading towards the dungeon with only the guard's torch for light. Nervous Snow stole a sideward glance at her husband, he didn't notice so focus on the path in front of them. She took a deep breath of dank dungeon air as they got closer to the dark one's cell.

"Rumpelstiltskin I have a question for you." The guard called out but before he could say more the man was cut off by the prisoner's words.

"No you don't, they do." The man if you could call him that stepped into the light his strange reptilian skin sheened in the torch light. "Snow White and Prince Charming" he giggled "you insult me, come step into the light and remove those ridiculous robes"

Snow and Charming quickly stepped forward and removed their hoods. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he looked upon their faces. "We came to ask abo-" Charming had begun to say but was cut off by the shorter man's words

"Yes yes, I know why your here you want to know about the queen's threats"

"Tell us what you know" demanded Snow

"Fear not I can ease your mind" he said with a toothy grin and finger in the air "But, it will cost you something in return" his grin got even bigger.

"No" the prince protested turning toward Snow "this is a waste of time."

Snow desperate moved closer to the little man's cell "what do you want?"

"Oh, just the names of your unborn children"

"Deal" she said quickly "what do you know?"

"Ah" he shakes his head and pulls himself closer to snow "the queen has created a powerful curse and you all will be in a prison, just like me, only worse" he said in a childish voice "your prison, all of our prison, will be time. Time will stop and we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, the queen celebrates victorious at last." The last part was said with his grin and over dramatic hand in the air.

"What can we do?" Snow asked desperately

"We can't do anything"

"Who can?"

"One of the things in your belly" Rumpelstiltskin said as he reach through the bars of his cell to poke Snow's stomach. However the prince was having none of that.

"Next time I cut it off" he said as he knocked the dark one's hand away with his sword.

"Tsk tsk, the infant is our only hope. Get the children to safety and on their 28th birthday the first born will find you and the final battle will begin" he ended with an odd laugh. Charming turned to leave with snow.

"I've had enough"

"HEY! NO! We had a deal! I want their names, we had a deal. I need their names." Rumpelstiltskin went insane and screamed at them as they tried to leave.

"There's only one child." Charming corrected the prisoner.

"Missy. Missy. You know I'm right tell me what are their names?" Rumpelstiltskin asked almost calmly. Snow did know for Charming's mother, Ruth's pendent didn't swing once but twice. Once east to west and then again north to south.

"Emma and Hadrian" Snow said softly

"Emma and Hadrian" he tried their names on his tongue and smiled as he watch the soon to be parents leave. 'yes they would do'

(A/N in my story the wardrobe can hold 3. So originally it was going to be Pinocchio, pregnant snow, and David.)

...

Geppetto had been working hard on getting the wardrobe finish in time. Smiling Geppetto stepped back to look at his completed work, when he noticed that the Blue Fairy had appeared, and she looked more unhappy than usual.

"Circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean changed?" He asked concerned.

"Snow White is going to give birth early. The savior will be born any moment; Pinocchio can't go. Snow White must accompany her children, or all will be lost. They must be protected. This is a land without magic. They will need someone to guide them. Someone to make the savior believe in their destiny. Who better than their mother?"

"But we had a deal and why can't the savior and Snow White go and leave the other child with the prince."

"The dark one said to protect the children not just the savior. For all we know the savior may need the help of their twin to break the curse." The Blue Fairy told the man. "There is no time to argue. The curse is almost upon us and I must return to the fairies. It is vital that you tell Snow White what I told you, her children are our only hope."

"What will happen to my boy?" Geppetto asked as he looked down on his son

"All we can do is have faith that, one day the savior will restore all that we have lost."

Geppetto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the Blue Fairy left, leaving him, Pinocchio, and Jiminy alone.

Pinocchio was the one to break the silence. "Shall we tell Snow White?" Even though his father was upset Pinocchio was happy he didn't have to leave his father. He was still scared of what the curse may do to him but at least he wouldn't be alone.

"No. Get in the wardrobe, my boy"

Jiminy having been quiet for long enough couldn't let his friend do this. "Geppetto, you can't do this. Things have changed, the savior needs their mother."

"No the savior needs someone to protect them... make them believe in their destiny. My boy, he can do that."

Pinocchio now confused by his father's words looked up. "I don't understand father she said -"

Geppetto cut him off "I don't care what she said. All that matters is that you are safe."

"You told me to be honest"

"Sometimes... we have to lie to protect the people we love. You must look after the twins in this new land. You must protect them"

"Father I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." Pinocchio couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Bending down to one, Geppetto wiped his son's tears away.

"You must remember what the Blue Fairy said; in 28 years you must make the savior believe. Promise me you'll do that. That is the only way we'll see each other again."

"I promise. But how will I know which one is the savior?" Pinocchio asked with a sniffle.

"I am not sure, but I have faith that you will find out in time."

Jiminy not wanting to break the father and son up but knowing that they didn't have time to waste. "There will be many temptations in this new land Pinocchio. But as long as you remain brave, true, and unselfish, you will not fail."

Geppetto lead his son to the wardrobe and put him inside. "You'll find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You will be a good man my son." He slowly closed the door, waiting a moment before opening the door again. Only for it to be empty. He jumped up and quickly left the room hoping to get to Snow before it was too late.

...

"I can't have them now" screamed Snow as she laid in her bed about to give birth. Doc wiped her forehead with a cool wet cloth.

"Doc, do something, the wardrobe is almost ready." The prince asked desperately as he held his wife hand. Doc just gave him a look. All they could do is wait.

Moments later Geppetto came rushing into the room. "It's ready" he said out of breath. Charming went to lift up snow only to be stopped by a moan of pain and doc telling him it's too late.

What felt like hours but really wasn't that much later, Doc was passing the first born, a baby girl to a proud father, and then not even a full minute after a baby boy followed. Gently the newly parents wrapped each child in their blankets, that snow had made for them. Each blanket was cozy and white with their names done in colored ribbon. Emma's purple and Hadrian's green.

"The wardrobe. It only holds two." Snow said as she looked at the faces of her children.

"At least we're together" Charming said as he held on to his wife.

"No you have to take them. Take them to the wardrobe"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No its the only way. You have to save our children."

"No you don't know what you're saying"

"I do. We have to believe that they will come back for us. We have to give them their best choice."

Snow now openly crying kisses Emma then Hadrian, handing each child over to their father. "Goodbye Emma... Goodbye Hadrian"

With a baby in each arm the prince ran to the hallway getting one of the guards that were standing watch at the door to guard him. As they make their way to the nursery, two of the Evil Queen's men try to stop them. Charming's guard rushed forwards, distracting the men as the prince tried to slip past them. He was almost though when he felt the sharp sting of a blade going across his back. But he had no time to stop and not even as the back of his white shirt turned red.

Soon Charming found himself in front of the wardrobe, carefully he puts the twins in, side by side and kisses both of them goodbye. As he does so he noticed that they've reached across the space between themselves and held each other's hand.

"Find us" he whispered as he closed the door. At the click of the door shutting the Queen's men came charging into the room. Charming stood to greet them pulling the sword from its place at his belt. The prince blocked the first blow but the second stabbed him in the side.

Charming fell to the ground facing the wardrobe. One of the men open the door, only to reveal that it was empty. On the ground bleeding, the prince closed his eyes with a smile, knowing his children were safe.

(A/N currently this is rated a T but at any point you don't think the rating is high enough just let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: trigger warning there's talk about how thin and how much weight Harry has lost just putting this here just in case.

I HAVE REVEIWS?! And they're all positive?

Marco big hug for you being my first review as for Harry magic its almost both ish, as for lily and Emma pairing I have a plot twist (as I don't want to follow each season to a t) so I don't think that would work (youll understand later) and for Emma and August that might work.

Guest Emma and Jefferson why didn't I think of that how cute would it be to have Henry and Grace set them up

Jakeyboy1284 I'm so happy you like my story so far

T.K. I am skipping Harry's schooling years may do some flash backs later but I have harry serving his full sentence for what he's done but here's that update you wanted.)

...

'He was right, I am a friendless orphan' Emma thought as she entered her dark apartment and took her shoes off in the hallway. It was in that moment she felt a pulse of hope rush threw her. Emma had felt feelings that weren't hers, her entire life. She made the mistake of telling her foster parent about it when she was child, they first thought she was doing it for attention and then later thought she was crazy. She wasn't there for long.

Emma walked to the counter in her kitchen, set her purse in one of the chair, and pulled the single cupcake out of its box. She than lit a blue star candle on top. When she first stared this tradition she would hum the birthday song to herself, but as she got older and loner she stopped. She leaned down on the counter and watch the flame flicker.

"Another banner year" she told herself as she closed her eyes and made the same wish she has made for most of her life. And just as she blew out her candle, the doorbell rang. Frowning she went over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a young boy with brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked the boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked

"Yeah who are you?"

"My names Henry. I'm your son."

...

Harry could barely walk, most of his weight was being carried by the auror that was leading him to Azkaban's dock. Where a small row boat was waiting. The auror picked up Harry's malnourished body and none too gently put him in the boat before he too got in the boat as well. Soon with the help of magic the boat left the island and started moving forward. Harry watch as Azkaban grew smaller. He felt like he had been there for centuries, but he also felt like it hadn't been 10 years yet. Harry felt the boat leave the wards of the prison and then they stopped. The auror grabbed harr's arm and yanked him upwards and without warning they apparated.

They ended up in a narrow hallway, and if Harry had to guess they were somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. They walked for a short while before they ended up in an office that was filled with boxes and a porky looking man behind a desk.

"Picking prisoner 780522 belongings up." The auror finally spoke.

The porky man looked at a paper on his desk. "Ah yes, a Mr. - sorry Lord Harry Potter, senticed for 10 years for-"

"Yes, yes I know this. I want to go home Alfred."

Alfred huffed and stood from his creaky chair and slowly went thought the boxes behind him. Now it was Harry who wished he would hurry up, this was the most standing he had done in the last 11 years.

"Ah here it is." He said as he set a box on his desk. "One black shirt, one pair of pants, one outer robe, one money pouch, one opened pack of muggle cigarettes and one not present snapped wand." He handed the box over to Harry. Then the auror lead him out of the room and then further down the hall to a large fireplace. Knowing what to do he stepped forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Potter Place" Harry said before he stepped into the flames.

Potter Place was his favorite of the potter properties. It sat right on the coastline on top of a rocky cliff. The house itself was a little bigger then he would like but considering it was one of the smaller properties it might have just been him. It was two stories and painted a dark blue with white trim and going along the property was a rocky wall. The previous Potters used this as a summer home of sorts.

Harry land on his back as he came though the fireplace, he had landed in the study. He was home at last. It was mere seconds later before a little creature with bat-like ear and huge eyes were leaning over him. It was Toby his house elf.

"Master Harry are you alright?" Toby asked

"Toby what have I told you?" Harry raised an eyebrow, his voice was dry and scratchy sounding.

Toby grinned and answered they he always had "It won't happen again Master Harry" Toby helped Harry off the floor and into the armchair that was near the fireplace.

He was happy to that the house elf was still wearing the clothes he had got him.

...

It was only about two week after the battle when he decided to go through what the he had inherited from his adopted parents and realized he owned about six different properties and owned 11 house elves. He then call upon each of them and asked them if they would like to stay or if they would like their freedom. Surprisingly it was the older house elves that had wanted to leave 9 in total to be in fact. Leaving two behind Toby and his mate Tilly, they were the youngest of the group and were quite happy serving the Potter family once again. At the time all they wore were purple pillow cases, and that bother Harry, maybe it had to do with his upbringing in the Dursley household but Harry spent days trying to figure it out. When he finally thought it threw, he was in the Potter Place study and called Toby right away.

"Yes Master Potter?" Toby asked after he appeared in front of him.

"Harry"

"Yes Master Harry?" Toby asked with timid smile.

"If I were to give you closthes you would be a free elf?"

"Yes sir"

"if I were to give you money and asked you to pick up clothes in your size and wear them AND I were never to touch them would you be a free elf."

Toby stared at him a second before answering "No Sir."

"Good" He then handed Toby a money pouch with the potter crest. "You and Tilly go to the stored and buy at least 5 outfits each, and in the future when you need new ones go buy some. Ok?"

The house elf stared at his master as he had grown another head. 'I think I broke him' Harry thought with a smile before Toby nodded and left.

...

"Master Harry?" Toby asked worryingly breaking Harry's thoughts

"I'm fine. Could you or Tilly make some soup for dinner and when you get a chance could you go down to the basement and banish the potions and anything else that went bad." Harry said as he stood and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Once there he skipped the mirror not ready to look at himself yet and made his way to the large bathtub. He set his box of belongings on the floor and got the tub to begin filling with hot water. While it was filling he sat on top of the toilet seat and began going through the box. He put the clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, the money pouch on the counter, leaving him with the old pack of cigarettes. How is it after 10 years these stilled called to him? 'I wonder if they go bad' he thought as he pulled one out with his skeleton like fingers and lit it wandlessly. Besides being really stale they weren't that bad especially when the nicotine kick in. Soon smoke filled the room. Tilly would scold him later for smoking in the house.

He stood and turned off the tap and shrugged off the prisoner outfit and threw it in the empty box to be burned later and got in to the warm water. Having had to empty and fill the tub three time to get fully clean he got out of the tub and dried himself with a towel. He walked over to the mirror and what he saw was worse than he feared. He was a skeleton with skin, he had a gruffly beard, and matted hair that went to the middle of his back. He didn't recognized the face that looked back at him when he went to prison he was a little more than a boy now his face was older with cheek bones that rutted out and eyes that no longer shined. He left the bathroom he would deal with his hair latter when he didn't feel like he was going to fall asleep standing up.

Walking into his bedroom he found it exactly like he left it light blue walls, hard wood floors, large bay windows, in one corner was his full sized bed and in another was a small book shelf, world globe and armchair. He went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of boxers, soft black pajamas pants and a soft gray shirt. The clothes that once fit were now hanging off of him.

As he sat on his bed he felt Emma, lost twin was upset about something though there twin bond. Growing up Harry had no idea he was adopted nor that he had a twin, until he was 13 years old and Sirius had wished him a happy adoption-day on the 31st of July. And had no clue about Emma until he was 17 and found a journal of Lily's stated that they adopted baby Hadrian after finding out he family that adopted Emma his twin thought it would be too much work having two children. He also learned that his baby blanket wasn't from Lily and James like he originally thought but his real parents had made it for him. After the war Harry found a tracking potion that allowed you to find any blood relatives using a map, the potion unfortunately takes a month to brew and he had gone to prison before it was completed.

Harry laid underneath the covers of his bed and was soon in the deepest sleep he had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I may have made Emma a little more emotional then canon but on wells.

Fae0306 and pri-chan1410 I'm glad you like my story so far

Janusgodofpossibilities this chapter gives a clue but for the full reveal I'm between next chapter or waiting for Harry to reveal it to Emma and their parents.

Ultimate alternate universe I'm glad you like it so far but the way I'm doing my chapters right now are though time period rather than length. But as more stuff happens the longer the chapter (like this one)

…

Emma was upstairs in her room; well, Mary Margaret's guest room. She wasn't quite ready to call it hers, even if she had been living in it for about a month now. Currently she was sitting on her bed trying to figure out how she was going to find Ava and Nicholas's father. She didn't want the twins to be separated like she and Hadrian had been.

When Emma had been five years old her social worker had asked her why she didn't live with her twin brother in England. The lady later regretted her question as five year old Emma cried and begged to go live with her brother. But she was able to tell Emma that her brother's name was Hadrian Potter. From that moment on when Emma held her baby blanket she didn't imagine her parents, she thought of her brother alone and holding a baby blanket too.

'Wait, the baby blanket.' Quickly Emma grabbed her box of stuff from the closet and went downstairs to where Ava and Nicholas were eating cookies at the counter.

"I want to show you guys something" She said as she set the box down and pulled out her white and purple blanket.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked

"It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life. It's the only thing I have from my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them" at this point Emma's eyes got glassy "all of us, we held on to stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his that you still have?"

Ava bit her lip "I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together. Right?"

Emma leaned down and looked Ava in the eyes "I will do everything I can to make sure you and your brother are not separated. Not like me and my bother."

Ava then pulled out an old black compass on a long chain from her sweater pocket. "Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's"

"Thank you" Emma said as she took the compass.

"Did you find them?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Not yet, but I'm going to find your father" she said with a sad smile.

…

After learning the twin's father name from Mr. Gold, she then found out that he owned a garage though the filling system at the sheriff station. She wrote down the address then grabbed the twin's file and compass off the desk and went out the door to her yellow bug. Where she got in and drove to the garage. The garage was a rusty red color and called Tillman's. There were a couple cars in the shop and Emma could see a man working.

"Michael Tillman?"

"Yes?" The man said as he stopped working and turned to face Emma. She thought he looked a lot like Nicholas.

"I'm Sheriff Swan. I just want to ask you a couple questions. Do you remember Dory Zimmer?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen her in 12 maybe even 13 years ago. Why?"

"Because I think you're the father of her children" She told him as she handed him the file. While looking over the file Michael told her it wasn't possible.

"Actually it is" Emma said firmly

"I'm sorry but Dory – she wasn't my… it was just the once."

"Sometimes that's all it takes"

"I met her when I was camping and we um… No it's not possible I don't have twins."

"Yes, you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house and stealing, because they don't want to be separated for the next six years and that if their able to keep track of each other. And for the next however many years apart they will wonder if the other one is safe, if their happy, if their getting enough to eat or warm on a cold night." Emma could stop a few tears running down her face.

"How do you know this?"

"Because 27 years ago my twin brother and I were separated from each other. And for the last 22 years I've wonder those things and a million more."

Michael frowned and rubbed the back of his head "look I can barely manage this garage, I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?"

Emma wiped her face and pulled the compass out of her pocket. "Have you ever seen this?" she handed the compass to him.

"I lost this"

"Let me guess 12 years and nine months ago. I know it's a lot, believe me I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep, a kid I put up for adoption, asking for help. I ended up moving here for him."

"I heard about that. But staying in town is a lot different than taking him in."

"I don't have Henry because I don't have a choice. You do, and they need you. And if you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life, and sooner or later when they find you, believe me they will find you, you're going to tell them why."

"I'm really sorry. I am but I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for it's not with me."

"Would you take care of them?"

"What?"

"Would you care for them? Would you make sure there was food on the table? That they had clothes on their backs and went to bed on time. Would you make sure they were happy?"

"I don't understand"

"These kids just need a home. They're almost 13 years old and have been taking care of themselves for the last two years. They don't need you holding their hands 24/7… they just need a father that cares."

Michael looked down at their photos again and then to the compass. 'Could he do this?' He looked up into Emma's misty green eyes.

"Ok"

…

Emma and Michael stood in the hallway outside of Mary Margaret's loft.

"Wait here for a second" Emma said as she opened the door. Henry, Ava, and Nicholas were baking cookies with the help of Mary Margaret. The twins turned at the sound of the door and rushed to go see Emma.

"Did you find him?" Ava asked eagerly.

Emma Smiled and handed the compass back to her. "I have someone I want you guys to meet." She said as she went back to the door to get Michael.

"Nicholas look." The compass's arrow was moving and then started pointing to the man that just walked through the door. The twins ran to the man and pulled him in to a hug. Emma's smile grew even bigger, however it was in that moment that her world tilted and the next thing she knew was that Michael was lowering her to the floor and that her whole body was shaking. Mary Margaret then moved forward and pulled the table away from Emma so she would hurt herself.

"It didn't work" Emma whisper on the floor still shaking "it didn't work." Soon what they could only guess was a seizure was over and Emma was gasping for breath, Michael gently lifted her off the floor and moved her to the couch.

Minutes later Emma tried to sit up. Mary Margaret seeing her struggle helped her up as Henry went to go get her a glass of water.

"I didn't know you had seizures." Mary Margaret said

"I haven't had one in about ten years. My doctor couldn't explain my I got them."

Mary Margaret wanted to ask what "didn't Work" but decided against it and help the twins gather their belongings instead. The Twins hugged Emma goodbye and thanked her for her help, before leaving for their new home.

Henry wouldn't admit it but what happen to Emma had really scared him. He moved closer to Emma on the couch and Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The mother and child were unsure how long they sat there but soon Mary Margaret was handing each of them a hot coco.

When they were about finished with their coco, there was a knock at the door. It was Regina here to pick out Henry. Henry hug Emma tight and told her he would see her tomorrow.

…

A Month on Tilly's food had done wonders for Harry. Well Tilly and Toby had done wonders for Harry all around they helped him cut his hair, it was a little shorter then he would have like but it would grow back. His bones no longer jutted out so bad that you could count them from across the room and his clothes didn't completely hang off his frame. By no means was he all better but he looked human again.

Currently Harry was outside sitting on the rock wall facing the ocean. He had his easel and canvas up and was painting the cliffs. He was trying to distract his mind from the hours away from complete potion that was in his basement. His painting was almost complete when he heard a pop sound of a house elf.

"I just ate Tilly I'm not eating again." Harry said without turning around. When there was no answer he swung his legs around to face whoever was behind him. There standing hand and hand was Toby and Tilly. Both looked down with saddest faces Harry had ever witness on either of them. Instantly concerned Harry got off the wall and dropped down to his knees right in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Harry feared the worse.

"We-I… Tilly is with child" Toby stuttered out

"I don't understand isn't that a good thing? Is there something wrong with the child?"

"I- we were hoping you would give us permission to keep the baby."

At that moment Harr truly understood the dark times of being a house elf. Having to ask permission to keep your own child.

"Of course you can keep your baby. I… I'm going to run to town I'll be back later." The elves held each other as they cried in relief. In his hast to leave he left his art work and supplies out. He didn't really need anything from town, Harry just want to get out of there for now. To get to the nearest muggle town one only had to walk a couple miles. It was a small fishing village, Harry didn't often go he preferred to send one of the house elves to Diagon Ally to shop, seeing as he had not stepped foot anywhere magical since his release. But he sometimes he liked the walk and he liked picking out own things every now and again. As he walked he released he shouldn't have been surprised, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. How many house elf babies had been aborted because masters didn't want them? Judging by his friends reactions too many.

It was late November and the people of the village were already putting up Christmas decorations. The thoughts of Christmas made Harry smile for this Christmas would not only be the first with his sister but also his godson Teddy. Earlier this month he had sent a letter to Teddy's grandmother Andromeda for permission to see Teddy. Andromeda wrote him back saying Teddy was currently in school but come winter break he could see him. She then wrote him stories of Teddy's childhood and sent pictures as well. Harry was so relieved that she had said yes.

Once in town he went to the art store for new charcoal and then went to the corner store for more cigarettes. On his way back to the road that would lead him home Harry seen a baby onesie in a shop window, it was cream colored with little lions on it and next to it was a blue toddler shirt with a wolf on it. Looking at these clothes made Harry realized how much of Teddy's life he had missed, how much of Teddy's life Remus and Tonks had missed. He turned and kept walking. 'Was this how Sirius felt?'

…

It was hours later and Harry was back at Potter Place in the basement. The potion was almost complete. On a large wooden table there was a large world map laid out. It was simple once the potion was complete he would drop three drops on the map and a red dot or red dots will appear for each blood relative. His timer went off Harry quickly removed the potion from the heat and carefully bottled it. He then went over to the map, he had waited 11 years for this moment.

When the drops hit the map, it began to glow and a red light went across the map as if it was searching. Then the map went dark.

"No." he whispered to himself. He did it again with the same results.

He ran up the stairs and into the study, there was an old globe on a dark wood stand. With shaking hands Harry poured three drops, he held his breath as it began to glow, which was violently released as the globe went dark. Harry felt his magic go out of control. The globe went flying across the room leaving a dent in the wall and broke its stand. Books and papers flew all around him like a tornado, a paper weight from his desk went through the window shattering it.

Hearing the commotion Tilly and Toby entered the room. "Master Harry you need to calm down." Toby tried saying over the wind.

Harry fell to his knees with his head in his hands and whimpered "it didn't work" over and over again.

"Master Harry please!" Tilly yelled. She didn't know what to do.

Both Tilly and Toby gasped when Harry looked up at her yelling, his eyes were completely black. He had to calm down. Through his twin bond he could feel Emma panicking. He took deep breathes and soon the flying objects hit the floor with a thud. Slowly as if Harry was a wild animal Tilly walked over and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Tilly, you must never do that again. I could have hurt you or the baby. Never do that again. Please. Never." Harry rambled.

"Ok Master Harry. Let's go get you some tea." Tilly said as she waited for him to get up and then grabbed his hand and lead him out of the destroyed room.


End file.
